This application requests support to conduct structural and stigma-focused interventions to increase HIV and STI testing uptake among Black men who have sex with men (BMSM). Our research proposal is focused on this population due to the alarmingly high rates of HIV/STI among BMSM? this group has experienced elevated rates of HIV incidence and prevalence since the beginning of the US epidemic, and current estimates demonstrate that although BMSM make up only 0.2% of the population they make up 22% of new HIV infections. In our own work we have documented a 5.1% annual HIV incidence and a 35% HIV prevalence among BMSM. We are failing to engage BMSM at all points of the HIV care continuum including the seek and test components. The CDC recommends that individuals at substantial risk for HIV be tested for HIV/STI every three to six months; however, this goal is not being achieved and, therefore, a new approach to engaging BMSM is needed. To address these shortcomings and based on preliminary studies, we are proposing a 2 x 2 factorial design to evaluate a model that is aimed at increasing HIV/STI testing uptake among BMSM. We will test a stigma-focused intervention as stigma is a known deterrent to HIV/STI testing, yet little has been done to address this factor; and, we will evaluate HIV/STI test counseling delivered online (in conjunction with at-home HIV/STI test kits) as this delivery of testing may remove key barriers to reaching BMSM in need of HIV/STI related care services. Specific Aim 1: Assess HIV/STI testing uptake at scheduled HIV/STI test counseling appointments during the 12 month follow-up period. 500 BMSM who are HIV negative/unknown status, and report condomless anal intercourse with a male partner in past year and infrequent HIV/STI testing (?1 HIV/STI test in past year) will be randomly assigned to one of four conditions: (a) receive CDC-based risk reduction counseling and scheduled for in-office HIV/STI test counseling appointments, (b) receive HIV stigma-enhanced intervention and scheduled for in-office HIV/STI test counseling appointments, (c) receive CDC-based risk reduction counseling and scheduled for online, via video calling, HIV/STI test counseling appointments, or (d) receive HIV stigma-enhanced intervention and scheduled for online, via video calling, HIV/STI test counseling appointments. Specific Aim 2: Evaluate mediating (key theoretical stigma variables) factors collected via assessments at 3, 6, and 12 month follow-ups. Specific Aim 3: Conduct an economic evaluation to determine the costs of the office-based and online-based HIV/STI test delivery formats from both a community-based payer perspective and a comprehensive societal perspective that includes all costs. Our project has the potential to exert a sustained and powerful impact not only on approaches to engaging BMSM, but to improving HIV/STI testing uptake which will likely improve multiple health outcomes among BMSM. If effective, our approach to improving HIV/STI testing uptake would be available for dissemination immediately and would fit within resource limited settings such as community based organizations and health departments.